<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slap on Your Wrist by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372382">Slap on Your Wrist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Sub!Jaehyun, dom!yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The alpha’s hands twitched above his head and Yuta knew it had to do with the instinct to pin down his misbehaving omega.</p><p>Not that Jaehyun would ever attempt that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slap on Your Wrist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun made a muffled sound and pulled at his restraints when Yuta sat between his spread legs. He hadn’t done anything noteworthy yet, not after jerking the alpha off to full stiffness.</p><p>“Yuta, please - “ He gave him a once over, body stretched taut over the bed with his arms and ankles bound to the bed posts. The cuffs around his ankles were particularly tight, Yuta wanted to make sure there would be no unnecessary tugging.</p><p>He contemplated gagging his alpha, but knew that Jaehyun needed that little bit of power over him, even if he trusted Yuta not to go overboard.</p><p>Yuta pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands before he aimed a slap against Jaehyun’s cock, stiff and leaking against his well-defined abs and got a jolt in response. “Did I say you can talk?” No one said you couldn’t be comfortable while dominating your alpha.</p><p>Jaehyun pressed his lips together, brows pinched. Yuta was not done, and until he was, Jaehyun was not allowed to get his release.</p><p>He climbed off the bed, making sure Jaehyun’s eyes were following the lines of his legs when he bent down to retrieve something from their nightstand’s bottom drawer. He made sure to wear his favorite lacy pair of panties for this special occasion, anything to make Jaehyun more miserable.</p><p>When the toy came to view, his alpha groaned loudly, careful now not to speak lest he wanted another blow to his aching erection. Yuta smiled, undecided if Jaehyun’s reaction was out of excitement or fear, the vibrator was bigger than the usual one he would use on the alpha.</p><p>“Don’t worry love, I’m not that mean. I’ll make sure you’re all ready for this.” Yuta upturned the bottle of lube over his fingers, generously coating them before he reached between his alpha’s legs. He found the puckered opening fairly quick and Jaehyun merely jerked from the touch.</p><p>He made sure to tug at Jaehyun’s balls, nearly purple now in appearance from being bound with one of Yuta’s frilly hair ties, complete with little pompoms. After all, he wasn’t allowed to completely enjoy this experience.</p><p>“Yu-TA!” He couldn’t contain his scream this time when Yuta purposely curled his fingers towards the bump he could feel under the soft tissues. He dug his fingers in it again and watched as Jaehyun’s eyes glazed over.</p><p>“You like that don’t you?” He didn’t allow his alpha a moment to recover, repeatedly abusing that spot until the head of his heavy cock was dribbling with come. He would have already come if not for the ring snug at the base of his length. “You like me playing with your ass. What would your friends say? Or your employees? If they find out you let your omega husband tie you up and make you cry.”</p><p>He withdraw his fingers when Jaehyun shook his head and Yuta caught his hips trying to follow them like an omega desperate for a knot. “What do you say Jaehyun? Should I make you cry tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes Yuta please - “ He cut him off by driving the vibrator in without warning, pulled it out to readjust it and twisted it around until he felt Jaehyun squirm and cry out in surprise. Once he was sure that it was snug against the alpha’s prostrate, he sat back to appreciate the view.</p><p>Jaehyun with his muscular frame and strong thighs, wiggling pathetically. Yuta licked his lips and reached for the controller, driving the setting to the highest and he wasn’t disappointed by his alpha’s reaction. Jaehyun yelled, his hips bucking up like he was trying to fuck into the air but there was little relief from the assault on that sensitive spot.</p><p>“Touch me, please, let me come in you…” he begged and the desperation in his deep voice made something dark churn in Yuta’s stomach.</p><p>He responded by harshly nudging the end of the vibrator, cramming it further into the alpha’s tight channel that tried to close up around its girth. The agony painted across Jaehyun’s face fuelled his sadistic appetite and he pulled the elastic around Jaehyun’s balls and let it snap back with a loud groan from the alpha.</p><p>He tugged at his restraints again, as if there was a chance Yuta would allow him to escape.</p><p>“No. This is a punishment. Who said I’ll let you go anywhere near me with this?” He slapped the alpha’s cock again and watched it bounce back, glistening with come that dribbled uncontrollably below the crown. Two ruined orgasms and it still looked stiff as a rod.</p><p>“Punishment for what?” Jaehyun looked utterly and genuinely confused this time. Right, he didn’t know why yet, but Yuta didn’t feel like telling him right now when he was having so much fun.</p><p>“Did I say you can talk?” He punctuated his words with a snap of the elastic on Jaehyun’s sack. He felt his testicles withdraw into his body from the pain, and Jaehyun thrashed helplessly, toes curled up and knees trying to draw inwards but the cuffs kept them in place.</p><p>“Fu-ck!” He screamed when Yuta tried another trick this time, digging his manicured nails into the loose skin, feeling the soft little balls shift around. They looked swollen, but Yuta didn’t feel like being merciful.</p><p>He climbed over the bound alpha and sat right on top of his hard abs. He could feel the stiff cock press against his ass through the lacy underwear, and he rolled his hips over it, providing bare minimum friction but not enough for Jaehyun to come close.</p><p>His knot was heavy and red at the base of his cock and Yuta took his time circling it with his finger, watching Jaehyun’s face closely. “How long has it been?” He smiled playfully, still fingering his alpha’s arousal.</p><p>“Two hours.” Jaehyun responded breathlessly, unshed tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Yuta reached up to wipe them, purposely letting his wrist linger so Jaehyun could get a good sniff of him. Jaehyun likely didn’t understand why but Yuta was sure that the shift in his scent was driving the alpha mad.</p><p>“So what do you think? Should you be allowed to come or should I continue?” Jaehyun threw his head from side to side, face red and damp with sweat.</p><p>“Continue.”</p><p>Yuta smirked and rewarded him with a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He made sure that Jaehyun could feel the outline of his own erection against his chest through the panties. The alpha’s hands twitched above his head and Yuta knew it had to do with the instinct to pin down his misbehaving omega.</p><p>Not that Jaehyun would ever attempt that.</p><p>He slid down the alpha’s body, taking his sweet time running his palms over the contours of the bigger man’s muscles before they settled at his hips. Yuta licked a stripe up the length of Jaehyun’s near purple cock and barely stopped him from jerking up. He teased him with his tongue, trailing it gently over Jaehyun’s sensitive skin until it met the pair of swollen balls.</p><p>Yuta pressed a kiss to each one, nuzzling it in time with Jaehyun’s whimpers, before he bit down on it, not too hard that it would cause any real damage but hard enough to have Jaehyun shaking his head again, body convulsing uncontrollably.</p><p>He did the same to the other one, enjoying the way Jaehyun’s entire body throbbed with pain and pleasure. He could feel the vibrations from the toy on his tongue and he grabbed hold of the end of it, pulling it out almost all the way, and then thrusting it back in with vigor.</p><p>Yuta repeated the action over and over until Jaehyun was a sobbing mess on the pillows, pathetically whimpering under his omega. “What, couldn’t take a little fucking?” he teased, punching the vibrator in at the same time.</p><p>“Yuta, stop, stop, I wanna come,” He begged, his nose scrunched up and lashes wet with tears.Yuta only grinned, moving up to lap at the head of the alpha’s cock, tasting his mate’s unique flavor. His mouth closed over half the length and he hollowed his cheeks around it like a thirsty, deprived omega. He could give Jaehyun this, at the very least.</p><p>When the alpha’s body tightened, veins popping on his neck, Yuta pulled away and watched in glee when come trickled out weakly, as the ring at the base of Jaehyun’s cock did its job.</p><p>“There, I let you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun came to with a hot, naked body rutting against his aching back. His muscles burned when he shifted in bed, and he knew for sure they went overboard with the bondage the night before. Yuta was strangely enthusiastic in his role, making sure Jaehyun could feel every inch of torture he prepared.</p><p>“Awake?” Yuta’s voice was a tiny bit hoarse, no doubt he had just woken up himself. He looked over at the digital display on the nightstand and frowned.</p><p>“It’s four in the morning.” His own voice was not any better. After all, he had spent hours screaming as Yuta mercilessly played him like a guitar. As much as he enjoyed their games, he was sure he wouldn’t be sitting down without hunching in pain for the next dew days.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I have work at eight, can’t you be horny another time?” The reminder made him want to bury himself under the covers. He had a meeting that was supposed to go for a whole hour, why did he let Yuta do this?</p><p>“You’re the boss. Can’t you come late to work?” His husband sounded petulant, which didn’t happen often unless there was really something he needed. Jaehyun’s heart grew heavy at the thought of denying his omega, so he rolled over to face the smaller man, stopping his hips from grinding against his sore cock.</p><p>“Okay, what is it?” He ran his hands up and down Yuta’s bare arm and was struck again by how warm he was. Yuta was weak against the cold and easily got chilled, but he shed his sweater at some point last night, sweat trickling down his chest. He didn’t even get to fuck the omega, so he didn’t know what got Yuta so worked up.</p><p>“I have news.” The omega’s lips curled up in a menacing grin. Jaehyun didn’t often like what came after this particular look.</p><p>“Should I be worried? Scared?”</p><p>Yuta playfully shoved him, his palm closing over his tender nipple, the sensation brought back the delicious ache Yuta inflicted over and over a few hours ago. “No silly. Or maybe…”</p><p>“Okay now I’m nervous. Out with it.”</p><p>There was an awkward, somehow tense silence that followed. Jaehyun swallowed anxiously as Yuta’s eyes seemed to grow rounder and shinier.</p><p>“We’re having a baby.” He announced in the softest voice Jaehyun had heard him use outside of his usual teasing in the bedroom. His entire body grew taut and for a second the soreness of his muscles was reduced to background noise as he took in the information.</p><p>Suddenly it made sense why Yuta had been unusually pissy the past weeks, or the slight change to his scent which was something he didn’t let himself think about. It drove him crazy with desire but Yuta always had that effect on him since the beginning so he had been too quick to dismiss it.</p><p>Ah. It was no wonder he was being ‘punished’ in Yuta’s own words.</p><p>“Hey, say something. You better want this, not after you stuck it in me without a condom.” Yuta bristled, face slightly red. There it was, the unusual testiness.</p><p>“Of course I do. I’ve always wanted it. We’ve been married for years, what the hell do you take me for, Yuta?” He drew the omega into a comforting hug and ignored his body’s protests. Inwardly, he wondered if Yuta’s pregnancy hormones would result to him being subjected to more bondage play in the future. He might be looking forward to that, on top of the excitement of finally conceiving.</p><p>“It took us a while, huh?” Yuta mumbled into his bare chest. He sounded pleased, proud even, and he had every right to be. Jaehyun already couldn’t wait to pamper his pregnant husband, who he pictured would look amazing on top of him with his rounded belly under his favorite sweater.</p><p>“It was worth the wait, wasn’t it?” He held the omega a little longer, unable to go back to sleep with his mind running wild with so many things. He continued stroking down Yuta’s arm as his instincts screamed protect and nurture.</p><p>“What happened to getting more sleep?” Yuta piped up with a stifled yawn, looking much less horny and a lot more tired.</p><p>“I’ll call in sick. You’re right, there’s no point being the boss if I can’t stay in bed to cuddle my own husband.”</p><p>“Great, maybe I’ll let you do me later.” Yuta promised with a sleepy kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>